Talk:List of single player cheats
Attention everyone! In mission "To Slay the Beast" Try typing Medieval man and then selecting 2 Dark Templars. You'll find a surprise. (Assaulthead 00:09, 4 October 2007 (UTC)) If you are playing a 3 player skimish with 2 Computers, and type in invulnerability cheat, the opponents both acquire invulnerability--Eustas P. Vanderbanger III 16:05, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Cheats don't work in multiplayer. (At least, they're not supposed to work.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 16:12, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Cheats in Starcraft 2 Anyone figured any of those out yet? I have, the god mode one. I suppose cheats are not spoilers and you have nothing against that i post it? "terribleterribledamage" without "s, disables achievements until you load a game or start a new one. But since this was my own find (yes, i entered it just to see if it worked, first with spaces and that didn't work), should i add it to the article? It's not referred anywhere else, i think. T51b 00:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) The "no spoilers" deadline has passed, so no worries there. Go ahead and post. For the moment, I think we can waive referencing for this. This sort of thing probably has to stand or fall on popular acclamation. Or whenever PSH comes back after kicking butt across the Sector. - Meco (talk, ) 01:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hah, we made a thread about the cheats back in the beta, we requested "Terrible Terrible Damage" for one of them. KewlCrayon 23:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) There seems to be a longer list here. People might want to confirm these. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) jaynestown when I punch in that cheat it says "resources granted" but nothing changes. I still have the same vespene and minerals. And i think I have the same supply too. Can anyone explain this? [[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 17:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Wapboinkers, the cheat for full research is not on the list? Black Sheep Wall (StarCraft 1) This cheat is working for the computer too. As it already know where the player is, this is not easily detectable, but this allow a siege tank to shoot your units from behind a wall, even if the computer does't have a line of sight (or units on your side of the wall, if any). -- 01:00, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Power Overwhelming Cheat Dose the cheat (in Starcraft I) work on buildings to and not just your units? --Debolars02 (talk) 22:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :Please sign your posts properly. But to answer your question, the cheat makes your buildings invulnrable as well as your units.--Hawki (talk) 22:17, November 29, 2013 (UTC) All Tech Unlock for Wings of Liberty Load any game and use leaveyoursleep cheat. Click all the tech missions (clicking other just adds credits and progress) and press ok. By this time, the game generates a point where it incorporates your chosen mission but when replaying old missions via the Mission Archives, all techs are unlocked. Makes old missions enjoyable. This does not work with Heart of the Swarm. Aronzei (talk) 08:03, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Origin of ''NeverGiveUpNeverSurrender "Never give up, never surrender" is the (repeatedly used) tagline of the SciFi-parody [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Galaxy_Quest| Galaxy Quest]. It's neither an episode name nor a known quotation from Babylon 5. Maybe the author confused it with [http://babylon5.wikia.com/wiki/No_Surrender,_No_Retreat| No Surrender, No Retreat]? -- 19:42, July 20, 2015 (UTC) References "Black Sheep Wall" is a song by Innocence Mission, released in 1989. This is the origin of the phrase, as far as I can tell. Ophelia is a character in Hamlet, yes, but you're missing the real reference here. Blizzard has used a Natalie Merchant album title for the level skip cheat for all of their RTS games: *Tigerlily for Warcraft II *Ophelia, for Starcraft *Motherland for Warcraft III *LeaveYourSleep for Starcraft II. Also, instead of "common quote" or "common phrase" for "food for thought," "something for nothing," et al, you can call them what they are: idioms. Typhoonium (talk) 09:15, April 13, 2017 (UTC)